


A First Date

by badgerterritory



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karolina's first date with Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Date

Okay, so maybe Karolina was sort of a mess as she prepared for the date. She went through five different outfits, trying to figure out which one was best for lunch.

Nico was useless, since she just offered Karolina access to her all-black wardrobe. Which was sweet to offer but just. No.

There was no conceivable universe in which she’d ask Chase for advice, and Victor was sweet but kind of useless in romantic matters. That only left the two kids, which meant that Karolina had nobody to ask for help.

"I give up," she said to Old Lace, who she had borrowed for solidarity purposes. The dinosaur just nuzzled her. "Look at this. All my clothes and… nothing."

Karolina’s phone buzzed and she checked it quickly just in case it was Julie offering to throw her into the sun. But no, it was Julie telling her that she’d be late because she was having wardrobe issues.

Karolina smiled as she texted back  _Me too_ , glad she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

* * *

When she finally arrived at the date, Karolina was in a tank top and jeans. The sun felt wonderful on her skin and it made her want to fly.

Halfway there, her phone delivered a message from Nico reminding Karolina not to take Julie back to their base, no matter how well the date went. Which did not help Karolina’s nerves.

She’d had time to get over what happened to Xavin. She was having trouble with the whole date thing. More specifically, the actual dating. Xavin’s courtship had been unusual from the start, since they never had an actual date until they got back to Earth. And before that she hadn’t dated anyone.

She arrived at the restaurant Julie said, and sat down across from her.

"Hi," Karolina said, fighting the urge to shift to her Majesdanian form just to hide her blush.

"Hi," Julie said, her face pink. "Um. We should get some food, right? That’s what we do on dates."

"It is." They awkwardly picked at their food until Karolina said, "I just… wanted to thank you. For asking me out. I was thinking about asking you out, but I was a little nervous, to be honest. I… haven’t ever really been on a traditional first date."

"Oh." Julie suddenly smiled brightly. "So, what, I’ve got to make this good?"

Karolina smiled. She didn’t know why that was what made Julie’s nervousness disappeared, but the sudden enthusiasm in the other woman was infectious. They finished lunch and the second they stepped outside, Julie launched into the air. “Come on,” she called down to Karolina. “Let’s fly together!”

She didn’t hesitate. Karolina flew, chasing after Julie, who goaded her faster and faster until she was pushing herself harder than she ever had before. She shot past Julie when she slowed down, then flew back and landed on the top of a building next to her. “That was fun,” she said breathlessly. “I… oh, I need to recharge for a second.” Karolina pulled up her tank top to reveal her stomach and laid down, breathing and smiling and thinking about Julie who was laying down next to her, breathing the same as her.

She became aware of Julie’s fingers walking across her exposed stomach and giggled. “Stop that.”

"How about no?" Julie’s fingers walked down to Karolina’s sides and began tickling her. Karolina giggled and squirmed away.

"Stop!" she squealed. She floated up to escape, but Julie just pulled her down into a kiss. Karolina did a token wiggle to fake-attempt to get away from Julie’s fingers, which were playfully fluttering at her side, then settled into the kiss.

Oh yeah. This she definitely missed a lot. Kissing.

When they stopped making out, Karolina giggled. “We’re floating.”

Julie was staring at her with the dorkiest grin and adoring eyes. “You’re beautiful. Um, I mean, you’re glowing. And beautiful. But mostly glowing.”

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

It was dark by the time they got back to the academy, only Karolina lighting things up. They shared a kiss, ten feet off the ground, tethered to each other at the mouth and joined hands.

"We’ll definitely be seeing each other again. Right?" Julie nodded and Karolina lit up a little more at the thought. Quicksilver was suddenly tapping his foot at the door, looking every inch the irate teacher, and Karolina had to giggle at the sight. "That’s my cue, I think. See you later, Julie."

"See you," Julie echoed after the kiss. They waved as Karolina flew away. Julie wanted to follow to get another kiss, or maybe a hug, but Quicksilver was already calling for her to get inside.

As soon as Karolina arrived back at the base, she found Victor, Chase, Klara and Molly all sleeping in a pile on the sofa with a blanket over them. Old Lace was on the floor with her own blanket. Only Nico was still up and she smirked as soon as Karolina came in still glowing. “On the first date. I’m shocked, Karolina! What would your mother think?”

Karolina went a little brighter at that. She said, “We flew and made out and just talked for ages. It was great. You guys didn’t have to wait up for me.”

Nico laughed. “Only us girls were actually putting any effort into it. The boys just didn’t want to be on their own. I only ordered Molly and Klara to close their eyes half an hour ago. Want to help me carry them to bed?”

Karolina shut off the light show as she approached and picked up Klara. “I really like her,” she said, very quietly to avoid waking the girls. “If we can avoid super-messes, it might last.”

Nico smiled at her as they set the girls in their beds and tucked them in. “I’m really glad for you, Karolina. You deserve some happiness.”


End file.
